


The Shadow Of Karma

by MoronByAssociation



Series: A Glimpse Of Karma [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, OC centric, Original Character(s), Spinjitzu, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoronByAssociation/pseuds/MoronByAssociation
Summary: ωну ∂σ уσυ ℓινє ιη тнє ѕнα∂σωѕ? ∂ση'т уσυ ωαηт тσ ѕєє тнє ℓιgнт?





	The Shadow Of Karma

I was Lord Garmadon's best soldier, he found me as a baby and trained me to be the strongest his army had to offer. After my failure to steal the golden weapons from the ninja, I was ordered by Lord Garmadon to watch over and protect his son, Lloyd.

My name is Karma Canary, I'm 12 years old, and a ninja, one with the shadows. Literally. I am currently a shadow, trailing the boy I'm supposed to be protecting. And of course, the ninja are here.

"Stay sharp, fellas. Whatever happens, never let your guard down." Says the red one.

The figure I was protecting from a distance, and the ninja were apparently here to apprehend, reveals himself to be Lloyd Garmadon, the lord of darkness' son.

"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in town... or else!"

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon."

"It's his son. Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already."

"Uh...uh...gimmie your candy, or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!" Lloyd pathetically threatens. Obviously, the villagers aren't scared, and start booing him, and throwing vegetables at him. Where are they getting those?

"No way! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" Lloyd tries to dodge them, but ends up buried under a mountain of veggies.

The red ninja gripes, "He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people."

"The Serpentine are real, Kai. They're not something to joke about." The white ninja says to the red one, Kai.

"Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground?"

The annoying blue one then pipes up, "Sealed in five different tombs to separate the waring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there!"

"It was an old wives' tale, to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong." Kai snaps, "Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?"

"Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one!" Claims the black one. "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not." The ninja then approach and grab Lloyd, not noticing me following close behind. "Don't worry, folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

Lloyd struggles in there grip. "Bow down to me, or, suffer my wrath! I'll give you the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" Kai suggests.

"Two and a half!"

They then hung him on a sign.

"You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

Everyone proceeds to laugh at him, as one of the ninja pays for sweets and hands them to the others.

"Next time, try paying for your candy."

"Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank."

"Mmm...cotton candy." They say, taunting him. They all disperse as Lloyd screams in anger. As soon as everyone's gone, I glide up the wall, return to my physical form, and grab Lloyd by his hoodie.

"Why didn't you help me!? You're supposed to be my protector!" He whines.

I proceed to drop him.

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

Somehow, I have no idea how, we ended up on a snowy hill. Lloyd storms far through the cold, while I follow suite.

"Stupid Ninja. I'll show them who they're dealing with."

"I told you, Lloyd. I said, specifically, that 'no one will give you candy if you just parade around demanding it.' But do you ever listen to me? No." I complain. However, despite how it seems, I really care for Lloyd, and he's the only person I talk in front of.

Lloyd kicks a rock away, and the ground it lands on makes a metallic clanking sounds. "Hey, what is-" He gets closer to the source of the noise and brushes away the snow, revealing a snake symbol. As the idiot he is, he goes to pull the lever nearby, as I rush to stop him, but I end up to late. We plummet down the hole that opened up beneath us, him screaming as we fall. We land inside of a huge ice cave, of which I proceed to marvel at. Suddenly, one of the serpentine appear.

"You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, little ones." I grab Lloyd's arm and back us up, the snake following.

"Look into my eyes. Give up your mind. I will control you." He says, but before he can hypnotize either of us, I drag Lloyd onto the floor, and the snake becomes entranced by his reflection in the ice behind us. Lloyd realizes what's happening, and speaks up.

"Heh, heh... No. I will control you from now on."

I panic and try to drag Lloyd away, however, the snake bows to Lloyd. "What shall you have us do, master?"

"Us?"

Suddenly, many more of the serpentine appear.

"My own army of snakes!" Lloyd cackles. I know this won't end well.

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

"Take the candy! Take it all!" Lloyd commands the snakes. We're back in Jamanakai Village, and he's using the serpentine to steal the whole village's candy.

"This makes no sense, General. Raiding an entire town... for sweets?" One of the snakes comments, thinking that he wouldn't be heard by one of us.

"You will do as I command, because I hold the staff!"

"I'm never coming down from this sugar high! Woooohoohoohoo!" Lloyd celebrates, but, as if fate itself decided to anger me, the ninja appeared.

"Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon," Starts the black ninja.

"But it's already past your bedtime!" The blue one ends.

"Get them!" Lloyd shouts.

"Seize them!" Yells the general. Both the serpentine and I start to attack

"The Serpentine? They're real!?" Says Kai

"And the shadow ninja is with them! I thought he disappeared after we defeated Garmadon?!" Yells the blue one.

"It's not just them we have to worry about. The whole village has been hypnotized!"

➳➳➳➳➳┄┄※┄┄➳➳➳➳➳

In the end, we had lost.

"Ugh....candy. I need... candy! ugh..." Lloyd whines. I follow in the shadows, listening to a conversation between to of the snakes.

"The boy set us free."

"He is a child! He's not one of us!"

"I may not have the staff, but I am still your General! Stand down!" The general yells, then storms off. Another snake approaches the first.

"You coward. We all know he is under Lloyd's spell. You are second in command, and still you do nothing?"

"Now was not the time. I still hold the key to destroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will see it is I who should be in control."

This was a seriously bad idea.


End file.
